Shin Chan (Vitello and Phuuz English adaptations, 2002-2004)
Before FUNimation Entertainment attempted to market Crayon Shin-chan in the US in 2006 (with their dub lasting three seasons), two previous attempts at English adaptations had been in existence. The first dub, produced through 2001-2002 by Vitello Productions and Lacey Production, shortened the "Vitello dub". Shortened to just "Shin Chan" (as the later dubs would be), this version was never aired in the US, but did air in the UK through 2002-2003 on their version of Fox Kids. The dub was later relegated to only shorts on Jetix, but the show was fully removed from the channel after Jetix rebranded to Disney XD. It also aired on Fox Kids in Australia and on RTÉ in the Republic of Ireland. This dub contained many famous voice actors that had done work in Western animation, such as Grey DeLisle (who had her first voice acting role in it). Although the dub was heavily censored and localized, Shin Chan's infamous Buri Buri dance was still in the show. 52 episodes that included 156 segments (episodes lasted 21 minutes and included 3 segments of 5 to 7 minutes) have been produced of the Vitello dub. 125 complete segments of the dub have been found in English, and of 4 segments only a part have been found in English. 60 segments of the Vitello dub were released on Region 4 (Australia) DVDs by Magna Pacific, but they are now all out of print. All DVDs except Volume 4, which contains one completely and one partly missing segment, have been found and uploaded. In 2004, Phuuz Entertainment gained the license to the series and produced a new English adaptation, featuring a different pool of Los Angeles-based voice actors. None of this dub was ever released on DVD, and none segments have appeared on the internet. At least 78 episodes (234 segments) have been produced of the Phuuz dub, of 36 segments the English name is known. This dub was pitched to Adult Swim in 2005, but was rejected on basis of it sounding too "childish" for the block. After Phuuz's license expired, FUNimation acquired the rights and their dub was approved. A fourth English dub that was close to the original was commissioned by LUK Internacional in 2015 and released in 2016. Changes from the Japanese original This are some examples of edits by Vitello. * The Vitello and Phuuz opening used scenes from the Japanese openings 1 up to and including 6. * Shinnosuke's genitals were censored, in the original he called them "Mr. Elephant" and did the "Mr. Elephant dance". Example 1 ** Additionally in 30b, Shinnosuke doing the Mr. Elephant dance to calm down Himawari was changed to him "crying" himself by reusing footage of Shinnosuke speaking (which was added in pretty poorly by the way) and even added pants on him at 6:24. * Most of the time Japanese was replaced with English, example 1, 2 * Removed Misae slapping Shinnosuke but forgot to remove the mark. * The hometown of the Nohara's was changed from Kasukabe to Kazhu, example 1 * The Kasukabe Defense Organization was changed to the Kazhukids. * Changed green tea to lime slime soda in 21c. * In 20c at 3:06 where Cosmo is kissing his mother, her face has actually been edited in by Vitello. In the original he was actually dreaming about being breast fed by her, hence why he was sucking on Shin's face. * In 06b they changed the dialogue in the beginning, Enzo saying that he threatened teachers wasn't in the original. And they changed a trip to a hot spring to a trip to Paris.﻿ * In 06c Miss Uma's risque comment at 1:16 about the New Years Eve party wasn't in the original Japanese version, Vitello actually added that part in complete with added in lip flaps. * In 30c Mitsy's story about the "pants fairy" wasn't in the Japanese version, instead she pulled Shinnosuke's "Elephant" to give him a rude awakening. Also when Shin falls asleep on the toilet, Mitsy's head was edited in front of Shin's genitals. This are some examples of edits by Phuuz. * In "Shin, der Boss" (Japanese episode 209) they removed Misae spanking Shinnosuke. The following episodes are available both as original Japanese version with English subtitles and as English Vitello dub: * 197a/20a LET’S GO CLIMB A MOUNTAIN! / I Climb a Mountain * 250c/39c SLEEPING IN THE HALLWAY! / We Sleep In The Hallway * 251a/35a HIMAWARI GETS DRUNK?? / Daisy Gets Buzzed * 251b/35b THE THREE-EYED DOG! / The 3-eyed Dog * 251c/35c DAD FIGHTS SLEEP! / Who Needs Sleep? * 255a/43a A LITTLE BONUS GOES A LONG WAY! / The Blowfish Bonus * 255b/43b MY FIRST FUGU! / Fugu Whogu * 255c/43c THE WANDERING DRAGON! / Shin vs The Kung Fu Kid Censorship by Jetix UK These edits were done by Jetix UK themselves and therefore didn't appear anywhere else. * General - cut out anyone saying "Oh my god!" or "Jackass"﻿ * 03c - ended at 6:23 thus omitting Harry's suicidal comment. "You guys stay here, I'm gonna go stand in the traffic."﻿. * 04a - The word "freakin'" was omitted from Enzo's dialogue at 2:52.﻿ Also cut out part of Shin's dialogue at 3:39. Specifically "Some rotten kid put grape juice in his inhaler". * 04b - edited that finally scene where Shin says "I'm your biggest fan!" They slowed the clip down to omit the part where Shin dances with the fan between his rear end.﻿ * 04c - at 1:15 the flash back was edited to showcase the part where Uma says "Who wants some dance lessons?" And at 5:20 the line where Shin said "I've got two months to live" was cut out.﻿ They also cut out the entire scene where Shin says "What am I going to do with you? Always losing things!" and his parents simultaneously give him a noogies. (4:49 to 4:58)﻿ * 07b - cut out the part at 4:00 where the repairman says "it looks like someone beat the crap out of it".﻿ * 08a - cut out part of Mitsy's dialogue at 2:22 where she says "starting with these little minions"﻿. * 08b - cut out 2:51 to 2:55, where Shin speaks Pig Latin "The Op cay is an Ervo pay." * 09a - cut any dialogue of anyone saying that Shin trapped Lucky in the dryer. They also cut where Mitsy said as she got on the plane, "I kind of liked being patted down." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTvnfW4KuVg﻿ * 09c - cut out the part Shin looks at a cow's utter and then to Mitsy's breasts and said "That explains why we're always out of milk." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvFOzn3leIw﻿ * 10a - the stripper clip was cut. * 11a - cut out the line where Shin says "I wanted to kill a penguin" at 5:43.﻿ * 22c - cut out the men looking at dirty magazines (no footage available) Names Both dubs featured many name changes for the characters, although in some cases they used different options than what FUNimation would later use. * Shinnosuke's name was shortened to "Shin" * Misae became "Mitsy" and Hiroshi became "Harry" * Ginnosuke became "Gary" * Himawari became "Daisy" * Shiro became "Lucky" * Masae Koyama became "Minnie" * Toru Kazama became "Cosmo", with his name loosely based off his surname * Nene Sakurada became "Nini" * Moeko Sakurada became "Ruby" * Masao Sato became "Maxie" * The principal Bunta Takakura/"Encho-sensei" became "Principal Enzo" * The teachers Midori Yoshinaga and Ume Matsuzaka were renamed "Miss Dori Snell" and "Miss Uma", with the names loosely sourced from their Japanese names * Action Mask became "The Masked Muchacho" * Nanako Oohara became "Miss Bono" * Usuto Yoshii became "Marty Flang" * Junichi Ishizaka became "Ricky" * Uyiko Norohash became "Miss Nasty" * Nakamura Komatshi became "Miss Poppi" * Kitamoto became "Goobers" * Yoshirin Hatogaya became "Luis" * Micchi Hatogaya became "Gidgy" * Kuriyo Urima became "Hishi" * Keiko Honda became "Kai" * Satoshi Honda became "Jim" * Buriburizaemon became "Big-a-zoid" * Kantam Robo became "Psycho Robotico" * Yoshiji Koyama became "Waldo" * Saitama Crimson Scorpions became "Kahzu Kamakazes Gang" * Chiruko Sakura became "Dotty" in Phuuz's dub * Ai Saotome became "Sally" in Phuuz's dub * Masumi Ageo became "Miss Agnes" in Phuuz's dub * Picasso Ogawa became "Tubasso" in Phuuz's dub Staff Voice Cast Vitello *Shin Nohara, Mitsy Nohara: Kath Soucie *Harry Nohara, Bo: Eric Loomis *Daisy Nohara, Max: Russi Taylor *Cosmo, Miss Uma: Grey DeLisle *Nini, Miss Dori: Anndi McAfee *Principal Enzo, Masked Muchacho: Patrick Fraley Phuuz *Shin Nohara: Diane Michelle *Mitsy Nohara: Julie Maddalena *Harry Nohara: Peter Doyle *Cosmo: Hope Levy *Max: Barbara Goodson *Bo: Richard Cansino *Nini: Michelle Ruff *Miss Dori: Cindy Robinson *Lucky: Michael Sorich Production Staff Vitello *Producer: Paul Vitello *Associate producer: Cheryl Pollak *Written by Leslie Ray *Dialogue Director: Paul Vitello *Dialogue Editor: Larry Ellis *Dialogue Recording: R.D. Floyd *Script coordinator: Reneé Weber *Original music produced by: Rave Music, Inc. *Composers: Louis Cortelezzi, John Lissauer *Music editors: Don Rodenbach, Blake Moulin *Offline Editor: Janet "Lime" Leimenstoll *Online Editor: Mark Needham *Post production coordinator: Kevin Buck *Post production accountant: Toni Koffman *Assistant editor: Jose Moreira *Graphics: Glen Darcey *Sound editors: Thomas Chan, Larry Ellis, R.D. Floyd, Zack Fagan *Re-recording mixer: Tennyson Sebastian III *Executive producer for the international series: Daisuke Dan Yoshikawa Phuuz *Producer: Ken Duer, Yves Chicha, Sook Waiquamdee *Written by: Leslie Ray *Script Translation: Yurika Dennis *Script Coordinator: Rebecca Laurin *Adaption: Darlene Waddington *English ADR Direction: Michael Sorich *ADR Recording Enigneers: Sean Foye, Skye Lewin *English ADR Editor: Gina Nuccio *Music Editors: Gina Nuccio, Thanos Kazakos *SFX Editor: Brandon Howlett *Re-Recording Mixer: Thanos Kazakos *Music Composers: Louis Cortelezzi, John Lissauer, John Loeffler *Theme song by: John Loeffler, John Siegler *Original music produced by: Rave Music, Inc. *Off-Line Editor: Jason Kothmann *On-Line Editor: Alex Agoston *Graphics: Alex Agoston *Post Production Supervisor: Gerard Jakubowicz *Post Production Services Provided By: Media Concepts Segments of the Vitello dub 52 episodes that included 156 segments (episodes lasted 21 minutes and included 3 segments of 5 to 7 minutes) have been produced of the Vitello dub. 125 complete segments of the dub have been found in English, and only a part of 'Going To A Haunted House' (full fragment in Spanish)', 'Playing Tag' (full fragment in Spanish), 'I Jump-Start The Baby' (full fragment in Spanish) and 'The Tortoise And The Hare-Bags' (full fragment in Spanish) have been found in English. The order of episodes Vitello released them in is not in the chronological order aired in Japan, in episode 29 Shin brings his classmates to visit his newborn sister, episode 30 shows the baby coming home from her birth in the hospital and in episode 52 it was revealed that Shin was going to have a little sister. YouTube playlist of all found segments (including the ones on DVD) Download of all found segments (including the ones on DVD) (click on 'Download as ZIP' to download everything at once) List of episodes of the Vitello dub with the Japanese titles and episode numbers Intro Credits 1) Playing House + Mom Wants To Drive + Mom Takes Driving Lessons 2) Mom's Getting Fat + I'm A Kiddie Commando + Dad Lost His Eyebrows 3) P.J. Party With Miss Dori + I Meet A Hishi + Mom Wants An Air Conditioner 4) I Go Skiing + Fun at the Ski Lodge + Dopes at the Slopes 5) Me Want Cookie + My Date With Miss Uma + Mom Runs Away 6) We're Getting A Divorce?! + Play Ball Part One + Play Ball Part Two 7) I Get Recycled + Mom Killed The TV + Lucky Gets Lucky 8) Fun With Balloons + I Found A Wallet + I Go To The City 9) We Go On Vacation + Vacation Fun + Dad Has A Breakdown 10) A Dad-Free Night + I Hit A Homer + I Clean Up 11) Let's Go Fishing + Smarty Pants Marti + Driving With Mom 12) I Make A Man Outta Max + Mom and Dad's Big Night + I Go To The Hospital 13) A Visit From Grandpa + I Go To Girl-Zoo + Grandpa Won't Leave 14) An Errand To The Post Office (Spanish, Dutch) + Going To A Haunted House [ONLY A PART] + Mom Goes On Strike 15) Who's Eisenhower? + Dad's Secret Admirer + Leaf Me Alone 16) The Late Great Me + Mom's A Shopaholic + I Can't Sleep 17) Me and the Comic Book Guy + Cosmo The Germinator + Dad Goes Jogging 18) Playing Around With Dad + I’m Going Hiking + Fun With Food 19) Someone’s Got A Boyfriend + I Get My Own Room + Dad Breaks A Promise 20) I Climb a Mountain + I'm Mountain Meat + Survival of the Fattest 21) Mom Has A New Dress + Bye Bye Cosmo + Mom Leaves Me On The Subway 22) Mom's Gotta Barf + My Cool Collection + I Love Nasty Books 23) I'm On Spring Break + Lucky Feels Yucky (Spanish, Dutch) + Let's Have A Picnic 24) I Jump-Start The Baby [ONLY A PART] + Cosmo's In Love (Spanish, Dutch) + I'm A Love Doctor (Spanish, Dutch) 25) I Want A New Mom (Spanish, Dutch) + Playin' In The Pool (Spanish, Dutch) + It's Pregnant Mom Month (Spanish, Dutch) 26) Playing Tag + I Go On A Date + My Date With Ricky 27) The Story of Shinocchio + Gimme Back My Ball + I'm Mom's Bodyguard 28) Mom Takes A Nap + I Get Free Lunch + Dad's Close Shave 29) Check Out My Baby + A Picnic With Miss Bono (Spanish, German) + Fun With The Godfather 30) The Baby Comes Home + Hanging' Out With The New Baby + I'm Tired 31) Miss Uma's Day Off + Mom Lost Her Key + I Swap Moms 32) I Help Dad Shovel Snow (Spanish, Dutch) + Lady Wrestlers Rock + I Get A Love Letter 33) Am I Getting A Brother Or What + I Help Out The Comic Book Guy (Spanish, Dutch) + Dad's Stuck With Me 34) Dad's Got A Girlfriend + Mom Finds Out + Debut In The Park (Spanish, Dutch) 35) Daisy Gets Buzzed + The 3-eyed Dog + Who Needs Sleep? 36) Dad's Last Resort + Cosmo Trusts Me + Salesman Shin 37) Max Lost His Snack Money (Spanish, Dutch) + A Trip To The River + I Get Lost Again 38) The Godfather Glasses + Uma The Cat-Lover (Spanish, German) + Where's My Sister, Mister? (Spanish, Dutch) 39) The Lovebirds Are Fighting (Spanish, Dutch) + Home Alone (Spanish, Dutch) + We Sleep In The Hallway 40) Early Valentine's Day + Little Bigboss Plays Golf + Miss Uma's Valentine 41) Aunt Minnie Comes To Visit + The Godfather Is A Cradle Snatcher (Spanish, Dutch) + We Drill For The Baby 42) I'm The Boss + Hey, Remember Me? + Nobody Loves Me 43) The Blowfish Bonus + Fugu Whogu? + Shin vs The Kung Fu Kid 44) Mom Gets Malled + Daisy Drives Me Crazy + Fun At Skunky's 45) I Make A Treasure Map + I Make Miss Dori Sick + We're Coolie-Oolie 46) I Get Some Class (Spanish, Dutch) + The Tortoise And The Hare-Bags [ONLY A PART] + The Kahzu Kamakazes Hit The Pool 47) We Ski For Free (Spanish, Dutch) + Uma Whoma? (Spanish, Dutch) + Fun At The Arcade (Spanish, German) 48) No Train In The Rain (Spanish, Dutch) + There's A Stranger At The Door (Spanish, Dutch) + The Lovebirds Move In (Spanish, Dutch) 49) What's The Massager For? + Miss Dori Wants To Get Married [TITLE CARD MISSING] + Ricky Makes The Pass 50) Dori's Boyfriend Has A Girlfriend + Daisy Starts Crawling + I'm A Mentor Case 51) Buttman Saves The Day + Hurricane Hannah (Spanish, German) + Escape From Planet Kindygarten 52) I'm A Ballerina + Quality Time With Dad (Spanish, German) + What's Up With Mom? (Spanish, German) DVDs of the Vitello dub Volume 1 ShinChanVolume1.jpg Volume1 1.png Volume1 2.png Volume 2 The rating on this DVD is actually inaccurate; Shin Chan ''volume 2 received a "PG" by the Australian Classification Board for "Mature themes, Sexual references, Low level coarse language". ShinChanVolume2.jpg Shin Chan Volume 2 Main Menu.png Volume2 1.png Volume2 2.png Volume 3 ShinChanVolume3Cover.JPG ShinChanVolume3Back.JPG Shin Chan Volume 3 Main Menu.png Volume3 1.png Volume3 2.png Volume 4 (MISSING) '''MISSING' This is the only DVD that hasn't been fully uploaded, therefore we are completely missing 'An Errand To The Post Office', we have only a part of 'Going To A Haunted House' and have the following fragments only in VHS quality 'Mom Goes On Strike', 'Who's Eisenhower', 'Dad's Secret Admirer', 'Leaf Me Alone', 'The Late Great Me', 'Mom's A Shopaholic' and 'I Can't Sleep'. If someone comes across this DVD on eBay or has it, please upload it. ShinChanVolume4Cover.jpg ShinChanVolume4Back.jpg Volume 5 ShinChanVolume5Cover.jpg ShinChanVolume5Back.jpg Shin Chan Volume 5 Main Menu.png Volume5 1.png Volume5 2.png Jetix Magazine issue 4 DVD The DVD given away with Jetix Magazine issue 4 in the UK included episode 27. Jet04a.jpg Jetix Magazine issue 5 DVD The DVD given away with Jetix Magazine issue 5 in the UK included a part of episode 11a 'Let's Go Fishing' and a part of an another episode. Daily Express Fox Kids promo DVD One of the three Fox Kids promo DVDs given away with the UK newspaper Daily Express on May 10, 2004 was a Shin Chan DVD with one episode of Shin Chan. $T2eC16RHJGQE9noM,Bu7BRFUPYG9ZQ~~60 58.JPG The Sun Fox Kids promo DVD 2003 From November 17, to November 22, 2003 free Fox Kids promo DVDs were given away with UK newspaper The Sun. This included one Shin Chan DVD with episode 4 and 9. The Sun Fox Kids promo DVD Shin Chan front.JPG The Sun Fox Kids promo DVD Shin Chan back.JPG Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-11h08m10s163.png The Sun Jetix on Fox Kids promo DVD 2004 From September 11 to October 2, 2004 free Jetix on Fox Kids promo DVDs were given away with UK newspaper The Sun. This included one Shin Chan DVD with episode 13 and 28. The Sun Jetix on Fox Kids promo DVD 2004 front.JPG The Sun Jetix on Fox Kids promo DVD 2004 back.JPG The Sun Jetix on Fox Kids promo DVD 2004 menu.png Segments of the Phuuz dub (MISSING) At least 78 episodes (234 segments) have been produced of the Phuuz dub. Of 36 segments the English name is known, the other segments names are from the German dub which was a translation of the Phuuz dub. While there are no fragments of the Phuuz dub available in English, there are audio files available: * Shin Chan (Diane Michelle) * Harry Nohara (Peter Doyle) * Mitzi Nohara (Julie Maddalena) * Miss Dori (Anndi McAfee) * Früh krümmt sich, was ein Häkchen wird + Hummeln im Herzen + Liebe vergeht - Hunger besteht! * Pinsel und Farbe gibt keine Narbe! + Voll von der Rolle + Ein Gläschen zuviel hat immer Stil * Pops pfeift aus dem letzten Loch + Porentief eingeseift + Mitsys süßes Geheimnis * Ein Samurai ist auch dabei + Kein Knopf in der Hose + Es bläst und bläst * Echt abgefahren! + Begegnung der dritten Art + Der Popel-Literat * Nicht lang schnacken, Kopf in’n Nacken + Chaos auf der Bowlingbahn + Mistkröte im Afrolook * Tierisch was los! + Ein Po geht auf Sendung'' + 'Nicht mehr ganz dicht'' * Ganz schön aufgeweckt! + Nach Shin die Sintflut + Robben-Poppen * Zu heiß gebadet! + Der Comic-Clan + Muchacho macht’s! * Wer schreibt, sündigt nicht + Cool im Pool + Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund * Der grüne Horror aus dem Garten + Kampf den Kippen + Uma, der einsame Puma * Mit allen Wassern gewaschen + In Bad und WC ist alles okay! + Erst die Blamage - dann die Massage * Backzwangs Brechmittel + Ich bin ein Hund ...na und? + Das Zickenrennen * Shin Chan schießt den Vogel ab + Der Kitzel-Kampf + Der Paprika-Kasper * Racker am Ruder! + Dumm gelaufen, Max! + Das Monster-Nudel-Menü * Doofe tragen keine Karos + Männer sind alle Verbrecher ... + Au, Backe! * Spiel und Spaß mit Mausi + Kampf gegen die Grippe + Husten, Schnupfen, Heiterkeit * Shin Chan auf Tuchfühlung + Der Schlaf der Geächteten + Sternbild Wildsau ... * Volle Kanne Kalligraphie! + Bum-Bada-Bum mit Fanny + Dach-Hasi * Alles frisch bei Tisch + Der Weg ist das Ziel + Außer Lesen nichts gewesen * Schrullen am Steuer + Auf alle Fälle Vollkasko + Mitten ins Herz * Die maskierte Muchacha + Das Anti-Brutalo-Kommando + Liebe macht blöd * Fetter Sumo-Fun! + Ein Schlückchen in Ehren + Alles schläft, einsam wacht * Alles kalter Kaffee + Das ist ’ne Brotzeit + Heimwerker des Horrors * Der Pate auf Reisen + Ein Mega-Missverständnis + Dubiose Direktoren * Kaufrausch vom Feinsten + Einfach zum Piepen! + Ein Video für Papa * Operation "Nestflüchter" + Die Stimme aus dem Bauch + Bummbumm Shin Chan * Angeschmiert + Umsonst ist teuer + Aus der Art geschlagen (Dutch: Dotty, De Schoolverlater! (translation: Dotty, The School Leaver!)) * Frohes Neues! + Knödelhuber junior + Skizirkus * Ich bin ein Held (Dutch: Ik Ben Een Held! (translation: I Am A Hero!)) + Ruhm verblasst + Wem’s schmeckt ... (Dutch: Ik Kan Koken! (translation: I Can Cook!)) * Das Eis ist heiß! + Wer hat hier die Tollwut? + Camping-Freuden * Shin-Lizzie + Schöne Melonung ... + Melone à la Muchacho * Nudelsuppen-Weitwurf (Dutch: Ik Eet Noodlesoep! (translation: I Eat Noodle Soup!)) + Der Pirouetten-König (Dutch: Ik Kan Schaatsen! (translation: I Can Ice Skate!)) + Saumagen-Schmerzen... (Dutch: Ik Red Een Huwelijk! (translation: I Rescue A Marriage!)) * Kuck mal, wer da gackert! (Dutch: Een Nieuw Kippetje Op School! (translation: A New Chicken At School!)) + Ein Tag, der sich gewaschen hat + So eine schöne Aussicht! (Dutch: Kom Het Nieuwe Appartement Bekijken! (translation: Come See The New Apartment!)) * New Summer Clothes ! (Portugese, German) + Wanna Eat Meat ! (Portugese, Dutch, German) + A Day at the Races ! (Portugese, German) * Lang, lang ist’s her + Hausbesuch + Zum Nachtisch Shin * Der Teufel auf drei Rädern (Dutch: De Driewieler Race! (translation: Tricycle Race!)) + Kaviar à Gogo + Steig in den Teig! * I Get a Babysitter ! (Portugese, German) + A Picnic Barbecque ! (Portugese, German) + Pop's Pooped ! (Portugese, German) * Der Sandkasten-Prinz + Sumo-Ringkampf zu Hause + Wirbelsturm Mitsy * I Play Dodgeball ! (Portugese, German) + We Get Ready for the Fleamarket ! (Portugese, German) + We Go to the Fleamarket ! (Portugese, German) * Mom's Part-Time Job ! (Portugese, German) + Mom's Got a Girlfriend ! (Portugese, German) + I Make Soup ! (Portugese, German) * Mitsy auf Hochtouren + Reizend heizend + Pfannkuchen fatal (Dutch: Een Veel Betere Moeder! (translation: A Much Better Mother!)) * Schnuller-Alarm + Windelweich + Zu gut versteckt! * Ein Piekser für Daisy (Dutch: Daisy Krijgt Een Prikje! (translation: Daisy Gets an Injection!)) + Mein Baby Mini-Mitz (Dutch: Ik Pas Op Mini Mitsy! (translation: I Beware Mini Mitsy!)) + Klotz am Bein kommt selten allein (Dutch: Babysitten Met Pap! (translation: Babysitting With Dad!)) * I'm a Model ! (Portugese, Dutch, German) + I Have My Own Bank Account ! (Portugese, Dutch, German) + I Stay Up for New Year's Eve ! (Portugese, German) * Mitsy hat eine Lobhudelattacke + Ein Lottoleben + Poppy dreht durch * We Have a Snowball Fight ! (Portugese, German) + We're All Sick ! (Portugese, German) + Uma's Gonna Quit ! (Portugese, German) * The Crane, the Penguin, and the Little Brown-Nose ! (Portugese, Dutch, German) + Killer Noodles ! (Portugese, Dutch, German) + The Rain's a Pain ! (Portugese, German) * Shin-Chan-Klein, ging allein + Hohn in Ton + Vergeben und vergessen * Das Duell der Großväter + Das Duell der Großväter Teil Zwei (Dutch: Een Dubbele Opa Dag! (translation: A Double Grandpa's Day!)) + Shin, der Boss * Wir zelten zum Glück selten + Das große Gruseln + Melone ist nicht ohne (Dutch: Veel Gehannes Om Een Meloen! (translation: Much Fiddling Because Of A Melon!)) * Shin macht Faxen + Tubassos Kritzel-Periode (Dutch: Ik Plaag Tubasso! (translation: I Tease Tubasso!)) + Huckepack (Dutch: Ik Heb M’n Been Gebroken! (translation: I Have Broken My Leg!)) * Die Abi-Karaoke-Party + Leben wie am Nordpol + Paps blitzt in der Herrenabteilung * I Missed the Bus Again ! (Portugese, German) + We're All Late ! (Portugese, German) + Goin' Crazy with Daisy ! (Portugese, German) * Shin Chan, ein Golfnaturtalent + Die Po-Brigade + Tofu-Invasion (Dutch: Ik Kan Geen Tofu Meer Zien! (translation: I Can Not See More Tofu!)) * Zum Nachtisch: Rache + Ein Antrag zum Dessert (Dutch: Dori Heeft Een Eetafspraakje! (translation: Dori Has An A Date!)) + Auf den Zahn gefühlt (Dutch: Pap Gaat Naar De Tandarts! (translation: Dad Goes To The Dentist!)) * Heißsporn kalt erwischt (Dutch: Ik Post Een Brief! (translation: I Post A Letter!)) + Fiebermessen - Donuts essen (Dutch: Hier Met Die Donuts! (translation: Here With These Donuts!)) + Teurer Sparversuch * Verstrickt (Dutch: Ik Kan Breien! (translation: I Can Knit!)) + Zugzwang (Dutch: Zweten In De Spitstrein! (translation: Sweating In The Rush Hour Train!)) + Muchacho-Fans unter sich (Dutch: Bij Papa Op Het Werk! (translation: With Dad At Work!)) * Reptilien-Alarm! + Nächtliche Wanderung + Mega-Spaß im Muchacho-Land * Vollkommen von der Rolle + Super Shin und Roller Girl + Ein fettes Geschäft * Teure Tickets! + Bahnfahren macht Spaß! + Ohne Mitsy geht’s auch... * Mitsy's Mis-steak ! (Portugese, German) + Shinny Baba and the Thieves ! (Portugese, German) + Fixing Up Lucky's House ! (Portugese, German) * Kein guter Plan + Mitsys Notgroschen + Ein Rendezvous mit Fräulein Bono * Hundsgemein und pudelwohl + Aus der Klapse in die Klapse + Denn zum küssen sind sie da * Ein Traum fährt gegen den Baum + Shin Chan, kleb an! + Ein Fall für den Techniker * Auf die Torte, fertig, los! + Urlaub auf Balkonien + In der Hitze des Gefechts * Die Rückkehr des Doktor Zahnstein + Keine Gnade für Dirty Harry + Im Eiswahn * Ich wünsche mir... + Der Geist in der Thermoskanne + Der Katzensitter * Na dann: Guten Flug! + Kartoffelkopf gedeihe! + Nur für Mädchen? * Brüderchen und Schwesterchen + Der Stein der Weisen + Bis auf die Knochen blamiert * Killer Angel vs. Babezilla ! (Portugese, German) + Cosmo's Best Buddies ! (Portugese, German) + Assault and Batteries ! (Portugese, German) * Breakin' the Ice ! (Portugese, German) + Girl Gang in Disguise ! (Portugese, German) + Daisy's Secret Stash ! (Portugese, German) * Me and My Posse ! (Portugese, German) + I Feel Pretty ! (Portugese, German) + The Cupid-Killer Curse ! (Portugese, German) * Der alte Charmeur + Shin wird schön + Mit Harry im Weltall * Unschuldig schuldig + Neues Herrchen gesucht + Vertigo im Kindergarten * Geschiedene Geschwister + Superhund Lucky + Enzo wird das Kind schon schaukeln * Harry im Himmel + Das große Pennen + Cosmos Fernsehgöttin * Liebe macht blöd + Sallys neues Opfer + Der Preis der Liebe Credits Sources The Latin American Spanish dub (a translation of the Vitello dub) kept the title cards in English, therefore the English names of missing fragments of the Vitello dub are known. The European Portugese dub (a translation of the Vitello dub and later the Phuuz dub) kept the title cards in English, therefore the English names of some missing fragments of the Phuuz dub are known. Download of complete VHS rips and other episodes that are already split and available above DVD Volume 1 download DVD Volume 2 download DVD Volume 3 download DVD Volume 5 download Jetix Magazine issue 4 DVD download Jetix Magazine issue 5 DVD shorts download The Sun Shin Chan Promo DVD 2003 download The Sun Jetix on Fox Kids promo DVD 2004 download Latin American Spanish source for the episode order of the Vitello dub German episode list of Shin Chan French episode list of Shin Chan Fox Kids Europe Acquires Licensing Rights To Animé Property Shin Chan Top-rating Japanese series Shin Chan to launch on Fox Kids UK Fox Kids DVDs FREE with The Daily Express Fox Kids U.K. Offers Free DVDs Under The Sun Get FREE Fox Kids DVDs! Fox Kids Teams Up With The Sun For Cartoon Promotion Forum that provided several episodes '''Thanks to Umjammerlammy, GreenYoshi93, Anon316, Ecio, Sunstorm, Arian, PannenkoekenNL and others that are forgotten for their contributions to this search. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost Anime Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Episodes Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Fox Kids Category:Lost Anime Dubs